


Into The Wild West Christmas Special

by MarvelsDC22



Series: Into The Wild West [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption 2, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Special, F/F, Sweet, but I wanted to give you guys something, fluffy goodness, series still on hiatus until probably February, will tie into story later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: It’s Christmas time with the gang and while they don’t celebrate a lot of things, they make sure to go all out for Christmas time! What gifts does Y/N and Kara have planned to give to their crushes? Read to find out!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sadie Adler/Reader
Series: Into The Wild West [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Into The Wild West Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Heading into Valentine with Arthur, you tugged your heavy coat on you just a little tighter “Why did Dutch send us here again?” You asked, looking at him and letting him lead the way “He couldn’t get away, wanted us to come and pick up some things for Christmas dinner” he said, glancing at you as you guys headed for the butcher “Wait Christmas?” You asked, you having lost track of the days as you dug in your pack for your journal where you had made a little calendar of sorts “Yes Christmas, Y/N” Arthur laughed, giving you a small shove before he stepped up to the butcher stand and started ordering what Dutch wanted him to get.

You furrowed your brow and looked around, you had been meaning to get something for Sadie but the days had gotten away from you, raising a brow when you spotted the gunsmith “Hey Arthur, I’ll be back” You promised him, touching his arm to make sure he was paying attention before you headed over to the gunsmith, barely stepping foot into the store when the owner greeted you “Hello there, little lady, what can I get for ya?” He asked, leaning on his hands on the counter and watching as you approached “What kind of pistols do you have?” You asked, looking at him and watching as he gave you a small smile before pushing the catalog in front of you “Take a look”.

After about ten minutes and about 300 dollars later, you carefully put the new LeMat Revolver in your pack, looking around and see Arthur struggling to carry all the items in his hands back to the wagon you guys arrived in, you taking off to catch up to him “Give me some of those, dummy” you scolded, taking some of the items from him to help lessen the load “So, what’d you get?” Arthur asked after the two of you split the items “None of your business” you said simply, giving him a smirk before you both headed for the wagon “We have one more stop to make” he said, knowing you were hiding something, but he wasn’t going to push the matter “Alright, lets get to it then” you said, hopping into the front of the wagon and taking the reins “I’m driving!” You said, barely giving him the chance to get settled in the front with you before you took off.

“Do we have everything?” You asked, loading the last bit of gifts into the wagon “We do, lets head back to the camp” Arthur said, dusting his hands off after tying down the items “I’m driving this time” Arthur said, causing you to pout as you got in the front of the wagon with him “Come on, I’m not that bad of a driver” you said, looking at him and sighing and rolling your eyes when he gave you a look “It was one tree!” You pouted, crossing your arms and ignoring his laugh as he had the horses move forward.

Once you guys got back to camp and got everything unloaded, you looked around and saw Kara and Lena talking with Alex and Maggie, digging in your pack, you pulled out the four gifts that you had gotten them, walking over to their small group “Hey guys… I got you guys something” you said, handing them their gifts and watching as they raised an eyebrow at you “What is it?” Kara finally asked, giving you a confused look and you smiled “Pull them” you said, watching as they all did and a decent sized dagger appeared from the sleeves “Those can be the difference between life or death in sticky situations” you said, watching as they looked at them, each of them having different designs and colors depending on each of them “Thank you… We don’t have anything for you though-“ Alex said, getting caught off by you waving a hand “Don’t worry about it, you guys are one of us now” you said, looking at them and shoving your hands in your pockets “I’ll see you guys for dinner tonight, Merry Christmas” you said, heading off towards your spot and hearing them say it back.

xxxxxx

Kara watched as you headed off and grabbed Sid before you rode off into the woods, knowing you were going to your spot then she looked at the others “We should get her something… She’s done so much for us here” she said, looking over when Maggie spoke up “But what could we get her? We don’t know this world very well” she pointed out, which was a good point since they all had only dropped in a month ago and there was still so much more to see “Lets head into town and split up there” Kara suggested, standing up and dusting herself off, all of them heading for their horses before they took off for Valentine.

After a bit, they arrived at Valentine and hopped off their horses before tying them up “Alright, split up and come back here once you’re done” Lena said, looking at the other three before everyone split up, Kara heading for the clothing store and looking around “Can I help ya?” The owner asked, watching as Kara looked at him and gave him a smile “I was just looking, can I see that?” She asked, pointing at the catalogue and thanking him when he pushed it in front of her, looking through it and stopping when she saw this silver necklace with an emerald pendant in the middle of it “How much for this?” She asked, pointing to the necklace and watching as the owner smiled.

Heading out of the store, Kara secured the necklace in the front pocket of her pack before returning to the horses “Did you find anything?” She asked, looking at Lena, who was petting her horse and watching as she turned to face her “I found some boots that could work, hers are a little rundown” Lena said, looking at Kara “You?” She asked, brushing her hair behind her ear and Kara, unable to help herself as she stared at the movement “No, nothing… Boots work” she stuttered out when she realized she had been staring for too long, Lena was going to be the death of her one of these days.

xxxxx

Sitting down by the river and leaning back against a large rock while you let Sid graze behind you, you pulled out the revolver and ran your thumb along the solid black handle before you reached into your pack for your stuff, pulling out a needle that you had stolen from Tilly, she wouldn’t miss it in the time that you needed it for, setting the revolver on your leg before you set to work, sketching out an intricate design on the handle and being sure to add in Sadie’s initials to it, your tongue sticking out slightly as you worked on the design.

xxxxx

After they bought the boots, they headed back to the camp, seeing everyone running around trying to get everything together for the dinner “Need any help?” Kara asked, looking at Mary-Beth, who gave her a smile “Yes please, help me put these up” she said, handing Kara some tinsel to put around the camp “You got it” Kara said, giving her a smile before she headed off to hang some of it on trees and tents around the camp.

“How’s the decorating going?” Lena asked, causing Kara to jump and nearly fall from the tree she had climbed “Well besides the heart attack you just gave me, it’s going fine” she said, looking to make sure no one was looking before she flew down and landed in front of Lena “So sorry” Lena said teasingly, reaching over and pushing the snow that had landed on Kara’s coat off of her “Sure you are… Everything going well with making the dinner?” She asked, looking at Lena and shoving her hands in her pockets, hoping that Lena wouldn’t notice the blush on her face “Oh, I’m in charge of the drinks, we have a fine selection of beer, whiskey, and rum” Lena said, looking at her and about to say something else when Dutch hollered for everyone to meet at his tent.

xxxxx

Getting back to camp, you heard Dutch calling for everyone to meet at his tent, you staring in awe at the camp since you guys never really celebrated anything, but Christmas was one of the ones that Dutch went all out for, hopping off Sid and tying him up before you headed up to the small crowd, standing behind Sadie and Tilly as you listened to what Dutch had to say.

“Now, I know that things have been a little difficult for us this year… But, we’re going to get through all of this together, I don’t want to hear anything about work or any heists or anything like that today… Today is for us to celebrate our family, the old ones-” he said, gesturing to Hosea “The new ones-” gesturing to Kara and them “The young ones-“ gesturing to Jack “And the forever loyal ones-“ gesturing to you, Arthur, and John “Without all of us, we wouldn’t be the family we are… Now, lets dig in and have a good time tonight” he said, causing everyone to cheer before everyone went to grab food and drinks.

After a few hours, you steeled yourself and approached Sadie “Hey, can we take a walk?” You asked, looking at her and watching as her and Mary-Beth shared a look you’d never seen before Sadie set her beer down and nodded, following you a little ways until you found yourselves over by the cliff on the edge of camp “I got you something” you said, digging in your pack and pulling out the revolver you had gotten her “Merry Christmas” you said, handing it to her and watching as she looked the weapon over, running her fingers over the pattern on the handle “How’d you get this pattern?” She asked, able to see it in the moonlight.

“I did it myself” you said, biting your lip and watching as she looked at you in shock “You did this?” She asked, looking at the weapon once more “Yeah, I thought that you’d appreciate the revolver and that you would like your own design on it-“ you rambled, getting interrupted by her engulfing you in a hug “Thank you, this is an amazing gift” she said softly, pulling back and kissing your cheek before she dug in the pocket of the apron she had on, placing something in your hand before she escaped back to the party, you looking at what she had given you and seeing it was a very crudely made bracelet, but you loved it since you knew she made it, knowing it wouldn’t fit your wrist, so you instead went over to Sid and tied it to his saddle, you would forever treasure this.

xxxxx

Kara watched as everyone split up into partners for dancing, watching as Alex and Maggie slow danced together with Dutch and Molly and Arthur and Mary-Beth “Can I have this dance?” She heard someone ask, looking up and seeing Lena standing there in her large black coat and her long black hair pulled back in a braid, her black cowboy hat off “Sure” Kara said, smiling some and taking her hand, letting Lena lead her to the ‘dance floor’ before resting her hands on her waist while Lena’s were wrapped around her neck.

“Are you doing okay?” Kara asked softly after a few silent moments, having not checked up on her in a few days so she wanted to make sure she was doing okay “Yeah, still trying to find out how to get out of here, are you doing okay?” Lena asked, looking up at Kara since she had slight height advantage on her “Yeah, I’m okay” she assured, giving her a small smile before biting her lip “I have something for you” she said, pulling back slightly and taking her hand, pulling her away from the crowd.

“I saw this earlier and… I wanted you to have it” Kara said, digging through the front pocket of her pack and pulling the necklace out, holding it in front of her and watching as Lena stared at it in shock “Kara… It’s beautiful” she said, running her finger along the emerald gem before turning away from her “Put it on me?” She asked, placing her hand on the pendant when Kara put the necklace on her “Thank you, I love it” she said, turning to look at Kara before she dug in her coat pocket and held a small box out to Kara “I got you something too”.

Kara smiled and took the small box, going and sitting down on a log nearby, Lena following suit and sitting down next to her “You didn’t have to get me anything” Kara said, looking at Lena and laughing when she nudged her “Just open the damn box” she chuckled, watching as Kara opened the box and smiled, pulling out the small brooch that was in the box, it being a jeweled butterfly, blue and red “I love it, thank you” she said, smiling at Lena and pinning it to her pack before the two of them looked up at the stars “If there’s one thing that I love here, it’s that you can see the stars” she said, smiling some and tensing up when she felt Lena rest her head on her shoulder “Me too, makes me wish we didn’t live in a big city” she said, snuggling into Kara’s side and smiling when Kara finally wrapped an arm around her “Merry Christmas, Kara” she said softly, smiling as she looked at her “Merry Christmas, Lena” Kara said, giving her a smile before they went back to looking at the stars which seemed to be even brighter that night.


End file.
